


[上一]分裂

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻×一方通行时间点旧约开始前的春夏之交合法OOC女体×  女装√
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 3





	[上一]分裂

1

有一种说法，倒霉人总是遇到倒霉事，其实是一种心理暗示。偶尔倒霉过跟人讲一讲再被人讲一讲，讲来讲去就成了言灵，从此真的陷入倒霉的无限loop。

但是上条当麻现在要戒掉“不幸啊”的口头禅摆脱不幸明显已经晚了。

其实更多时候他的倒霉也是自找的。比如今天也在不幸的晚间补习结束后回家路上不幸目击到街区小公园里有不良少年三人正围着一位制服少女拉拉扯扯。如果视而不见直接路过，第二个不幸就可以回避，但是上条当麻不假思索地挺身而出喝止了他们。

“喂！你们在干什么？！快住手！”

不可避免地卷入以一敌三的混战。还好对方三人很怂旋做鸟兽散。

旁观的少女从头到尾都没有丝毫慌张的神色，末了对上条说。

“多管闲事。”

“诶？”

“我在跟他们谈价钱，都被你搅黄了。”

“诶？诶？”

难道是传说中的援☐？！不对，双方都是未成年的情况下不能算是援☐吧……

一开始只看到她穿着雾丘的制服，先入为主地认为一定是不良少年骚扰名校良家少女。现在仔细一打量，一头彻底脱色的白发，一脸凶恶的表情，粗暴的语气和用词，怕不是抽烟抽出来的低哑嗓音，还有疑似私自改短过的百褶裙和晾在百褶裙之下的两条细白的长腿……都充满了不良少女的元素。

“可恶，本想拿到钱去买点吃的……”少女纤细的身体摇晃了一下。

“你怎么了？”上条犹豫着要不要扶她。

“饿了！”少女白了他一眼，在长椅上坐了下来。

脸上毫无血色，身体也在微微发抖，似乎是低血糖的症状。而且她这个身材，不用说饿了，说饿了十年也令人信服。

“你等一下！”上条奔向不远处路边的自贩机，很快返回，“先喝了它，我再去——”

少女嫌弃地看了一眼他手中的罐装水蜜桃汁：“我要可乐。”

上条无奈再去买了罐可乐。

“我去附近的便利店给你买吃的，大约十分钟就能回来，你在这里等着不要动。”

少女没有回答，拉开了可乐的拉环，仰起头喝了起来。

上条只用了七分钟就完成了往返，带着些饭团面包回来了。

然而小公园空无一人，长椅上只留下喝完的空可乐罐。

好像真是多管了闲事。

但在次日，晚间补习结束后再次路过街区小公园时，上条还是忍不住好奇望了一眼。

穿着雾丘制服的少女一个人坐在秋千上晃荡。

“怎么又是你？“

“这是我的台词。”上条劝说道，“这边晚上并不很安全，最好早点回家，你住得不远吧，我可以送送你。”

“我没有家。”少女从秋千上跳下来，“你住得不远吧，不如带我回家？”

虽然瘦得胸前一马平川，她摆出了水着写真常见的秀奶pose。

上条后退保持距离：“别别，我们都还不认识，怎么能带你回家。”

“我叫yuriko，你呢？”

“上条……上条当麻。”

“好了当麻，我们认识了，带我回家。”

上条举起双手，投降。嘴里一直重复着，不行不行不行不行。

“切，无聊。”少女收起了笑容，转身走了。

是往上条来时的方向，也就是跟上条正相反的方向。一直看着她的背影消失在夜色中，上条的心还在怦怦乱跳着。

难道她不只是援☐少女还是神待少女？

2

之后三天上条都绕路没有经过那个小公园。挨过了周末，终于忍不住又想去看看。没有钱吃饭好像是真的，不知道她会做出什么事来。

然而从周一到周三，上条在长椅那里等待的时间越来越长，却再也没有看到她的身影出现。周四上条辗转拜托同学朋友去雾丘查有没有名叫yuriko的学生，也因为只有名没有姓还不知道汉字更可能是假名而一无所获。

周五已经不抱希望的上条在经过小公园时，听到了谁的哭声。

那个长椅上坐着个穿着白色连帽卫衣的人，虽然帽子遮住了头发，但背影的身形与少女一般无二。

“yuriko！！”

上条奔向长椅，按住那个人的肩头。

帽子也被他的过大的动作带了下来，露出一头罕见的白发。苍白的脸上遍布泪痕，泪水还在从眼中涌出。与yuriko一样血红色的双眸中并没有混沌，眼神纯粹而无辜。

“呃、对不起，我好像认错……”上条放开了手。

非常像yuriko但并不是yuriko的少年用卫衣过长的袖子擦了擦眼泪。

“你认识我姐姐？”

上条从自贩机买来了可乐。

少年非常为难地低头向他道歉：“对不起……我不喝碳酸饮料……”

上条只得又折返回去给他买了水蜜桃汁，自己来解决可乐。

这姐弟俩真是完全不一样。除了长得一样。

说起来那头白发原来不是染的而是天生的么。

“谢谢。”少年接下了水蜜桃汁，没有马上打开，“姐姐上周跟我说遇到‘多管闲事的滥好人’就是你吧？”

这个问题让上条回答“是”也不大对劲，“不是”也不大对劲。

“谢谢你拦住她，不然就麻烦了。”

“？”

“LEVEL 4敲诈勒索LEVEL 0要是被发现，搞不好要被退学关进感化院。”

“？？？”

上条用了好一会才转过弯来——原来那天自己目击到的并不是不良少年纠缠名校良家少女，而是良家少女打劫不良少年么？！

“yuriko、你姐姐最近几天去哪儿了？”

“我也不知道……我们并不住在一起。”

学园都市学生宿舍都是由学校分配的，确实不会以家庭为单位住在一起。

““那个——””

一阵沉默之后，两个人同时说出了同样无意义的叹词。

“你说。”

这种气氛之下上条问不出“你为什么在哭”这种话了。

“快到门禁时间了，我得走了。”

“啊，我也是！”上条也慌忙站起来，未成年人的门禁时间是被写入了法律的，在学园都市尤为严格。

有了yuriko的前车之鉴，告别之前上条多问了一句。

“可以告诉我你的名字么？我叫上条当麻。”

“☐☐ ☐☐☐。”脸上的泪痕还没有干透的少年微笑着说出了由两个字的姓和三个字的名组成的名字，“上条同学，下次有机会见面的话，希望能跟你好好聊聊。”

“没问题，下次见。”

明明约定了再会的是弟弟。

隔天在惯例的地点见到的却是久违的yuriko，依然穿着那身雾丘的制服，看到上条就现出嫌弃的神情。

“我可不是来找你，我是跟你弟弟约好的。”吃一堑长一智上条跟她保持了三米的距离。

yuriko费解地看着他。

“你在说什么啊？我没有家人，更没有弟弟。”

3

听到上条当麻转述的yuriko的话，夺眶而出的泪水迅速沿着瘦削的脸颊汇集到少年尖细的下巴。

“姐姐是……这么说的么……”

不知道这个瘦巴巴的身体里哪儿来的这么多水分，上条翻遍自己全身没有找到纸巾或手帕——根本就没有随身携带这种东西的习惯啊。

用卫衣的袖子胡乱抹了把脸，少年好像也恢复了平静，吸着鼻子说：“对不起。”

“你之前说想聊聊吧？门禁时间又快到了，我家就在附近，要不要来我家？”

上条主动提出这个建议，心里觉得有点对不起yuriko。不过性别的鸿沟是无法逾越的，带异性回家过夜这种事实在是做不到，同性就轻易多了。

虽然都习惯性地将学校分配的住处称为“家”，这里其实只是能保证最低限度生活所需的学生公寓。跟随上条进入房间的少年却对学园都市初高中生都很熟悉的户型表现出很大的兴趣。

“我一直都住在研究所，没有住过学生公寓。”似乎对自己的异常好奇有所自觉，少年向上条解释，“虽然去过……姐姐的公寓，但她那里……完全不是这种感觉的。”

“研究所？你没上学么？”

“有学籍但是没有去上，他们说等能力稳定下来才可以。”

上条开始思考，他到底几岁？乍一看应该跟自己差不多，身高也相仿，在男子高中生中算是平均水准，yuriko作为女生倒是特别高挑。但是多接触一点就会感觉他的言行举止都有些幼稚，随时随地哭鼻子的高中生，即使女孩子都很罕见了，莫非是因为缺少在学校跟同龄人的集体生活导致的？

“你上次说yuriko是LEVEL 4吧，你呢？”

“目前是LEVEL 3……”

听了这半句上条还在想哦还算普通。

“预测会达到LEVEL 5，但是进展不大顺利，因此大部分时间都在研究所配合能力开发课程。姐姐说自己没有家没有家人，我能理解。她认为自己被父母抛弃了，事实确实如此。我也不记得父母的样子，从有记忆起就在这里生活……她说她没有弟弟……我不知道为什么她要这么说……”

被预告将会成为学园都市230万人的金字塔尖顶的少年哽咽了，豆大的泪珠再次从他小鹿般湿润的眼中滚落。

上条忙扯了条毛巾塞给他：“不管yuriko怎么说你也是她弟弟啊，你们长得这么像。”

少年将脸完全埋在毛巾里，不断颤抖的肩膀告诉上条刚刚那句敷衍的安慰并没有能够让他停止哭泣。应付异性和同性的眼泪都没有什么经验的上条叹了口气，走进厨房，翻翻冰箱橱柜，鼓捣起来。

十分钟过后上条端着一大碗素乌冬面走出厨房，看到少年跪坐在地板中央的方桌前，有些红肿的眼睛睁得圆圆的望着他，已经没有在哭了。

“我等下要熬夜写作业，煮了些乌冬，你也吃点吧？”

将分装用的小碗和筷子递给他，他就乖乖接下了。看上条盛满了小碗吃起来，也挑了一根到自己的碗里，一边小心地吹凉一边吃。上条吃完了两碗，发现他也就吃了两根。

“你慢慢吃吧，不用着急。”

上条将作业簿摊开在桌子上，翻到便笺上记录的指定页数，立刻从喉咙里发出一声惨叫。

虽然只有两页每页5题，可是全是大题，看上去难度也不低，按照自己的速度岂不是前半夜没指望了。

“很难吗？”少年探过头来。

上条苦着脸说：“嗯……你吃好了可以洗个澡先去睡。”

少年的身体也挤了过来，俯身低下头，鼻尖快要戳到纸面。大概只用了十几秒，他将题目扫了一遍，之后拿起桌面上的铅笔，刷刷地写下答案。

——10道大题的答案。

“这样可以么？”

“过程……”

“过、程？”

上条放弃了。

让一个秒解答案的人写出解题过程，反而是不可能完成的任务。

做完作业已经凌晨1点，直接倒在垫桌子的方形地毯上睡了，第二天早晨上条是被摇醒的。

“嗯？要迟到了？！”猛地坐起，看看窗外，天才蒙蒙亮。

“不好意思叫醒你，我得回去了。”

少年已经把自己和床铺都整理如初。

“这么早？我去弄点早饭吃了再走吧？”

“不用了，我赶时间。”

少年郑重地向上条鞠躬致谢，之后径直走向玄关。推开门之后，像是想起了什么，又回过头来。

“上条同学，如果以后你再遇到长得像我一样的人用能力做坏事，请你一定要阻止他。”

“哦、哦……”还没有完全从睡梦中清醒过来的上条含混地应了下来。

听着他下楼的脚步声渐渐消失。上条有些呆滞地看着摊开在桌面上的作业簿，上面有他用铅笔写下的答案和自己补写的解题过程。

长得像他一样的人？yuriko吗？莫非还有第三个兄弟姐妹？

尾声

睁开眼睛，看到的是可以用家徒四壁来形容，没有任何多余家具和装饰的房间。

死一般寂静。

白发红瞳的少年从沙发上坐起，搭在身上的白色卫衣掉落在地上。

“可恶，睡过头了？”

解开反射，各种生物与非生物制造的声音，从每一个缝隙涌入房间，涌进他的耳朵。

明明是在昨天下午睡下的，应该在今天中午之前醒来，居然一口气睡到傍晚。虽然睡眠时会将自动反射全部开启，不会受到任何来自外界的影响，但是即便是他基础代谢很低消耗很少的身体，间隔十几个小时也要进食了。

超过二十四小时才饿醒，简直好像身体在晚上擅自出门吃了顿宵夜一般。

真是可笑。

最近配合实验用药剂量大增，终于把脑子搞坏了吗。

学园都市第一位自嘲地冷笑了一声。

确认时间还来得及，走进浴室草草冲了个澡，换上黑色的T恤。从冰箱里取出罐装咖啡，走出房门后拉开了拉环。

冰冷而苦涩的液体从口腔一直下落到胃袋。

一小时后，绝对能力者进化计划，第一次户外实验，即将开始。

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于第一次写了神志清醒的原作设定的一方通行（。
> 
> 标题就剧透了大家应该也在1-2的时候就猜到了，这里设定一方通行是解离性人格障碍。  
> 因为幼年时期的创伤分离出了两个人格。  
> 其中自称yuriko弟弟的少年是原人格，是八九岁时的一方通行，他知道所有人格的行动，但并不经常主宰身体；  
> yuriko是原人格创造的女性人格，最初跟原人格有所交流，已经渐渐忘记了原人格的存在；  
> 一方通行是现在的主人格，身体主要由他主宰，他不知道其他人格的存在。
> 
> 众所周知7月28日上条当麻就失忆了。不过没有影响他8月21日履行自己的承诺。  
> 然后或者在8月21日或者在8月31日一方通行之外的人格就被打飞消失吧（随便


End file.
